english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Moira Quirk
Moira Shannon Quirk (born October 30, 1968; Rutland, England) is a British actress and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Castlevania (2017-2018) - Butcher (ep2), Woman (ep2), Additional Voices *Codename: Kids Next Door (2006) - Additional Voices *Hey Arnold! (1998) - Kid#3 (ep50), Woman (ep50) *Johnny Bravo (1997-2004) - Cuitie#1 (ep59), Cute Young Babe (ep59), Jane Bonded (ep9), Redhead (ep9), Tour Guide (ep41), Young Chick (ep59) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2007) - Baby (ep4), Brit, Drone#2 (ep10), Girl (ep16), Girl#1 (ep17), Girl#3 (ep6), Glowing Beautiful Alien (ep29), Jennibel (ep35), Kid#1 (ep29), Kid#2 (ep31), Lady (ep35), Student#1 (ep21) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998) - Brangwen (ep7), Squire (ep7) *Sanjay and Craig (2016) - Moira "Mo" Quirk (ep49) *Stroker & Hoop (2005) - Dora (ep11), Khan'ja/Meryl (ep11), Theater-Goer (ep11) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2012) - Quasar (ep32) *The Wild Thornberrys (2001) - Emu#2 (ep73), Monkey (ep78), Rehabilitation Worker (ep78) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2004-2005) - Mei Ling (ep38), Susie Smythe (ep28) 'Movies' *Flushed Away (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Happy Feet Two (2011) - Additional Voices *How to Train Your Dragon (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Missing Link (2019) - Old Worlder *Planes (2013) - ADR Loop Group *The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) - ADR Loop Group *The Star (2017) - Additional Voices *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) - Jane *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Koala Kid (2012) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *DreamWorks Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon (2010) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Specials' *Escape from Cluster Prime (2005) - Brit, Nurse, Woman#1 'Web Animation' *DreamWorks Dragons: Rescue Riders (2019-2020) - Hannahr Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *A Room with a View (2019) - Charlotte Alan, Miss Teresa Alan, Persephone *Donny's Brain (2016) - Flea *Dracula (2011) - LucCount Draculay Westenra *Henceforward (2011) - Nan (Act II), Zoe *Molière The School for Husbands & The Imaginary Cuckold (2010) - Celie *The School for Scandal (2011) - Maid, Maria *The Rivals (2011) - Lucy *You Never Can Tell (2015) - Dolly Clandon 'Audiobooks' *Beyond Infinity (2017) - Narration *Blood of Wonderland (2017) - Narration *Breaking Chaos (2019) - Narration *Chasing Graves (2019) - Narration *Competence (2018) - Narration *Curtsies & Conspiracies (2013) - Narration *Dark Age (2019) - Narration *Different Kinds of Dead, and Other Tales (2016) - Narration *Dragonfly (2019) - Narration *Etiquette & Espionage (2013) - Narration *Evernight (2014) - Narration *Firelight (2012) - Narration *Forest Therapy (2018) - Narration *Forevermore (2016) - Narration *Gideon the Ninth (2019) - Narration *Gods and Beasts (2013) - Narration *Grim Solace (2019) - Narration *Imprudence (2016) - Narration *Long Live the Queen (2013) - Narration *Look Back in Anger (2012) - Alison *Love, Rosie (2005) - Rosie Dunne *Manners & Mutiny (2015) - Narration *Mercury (2005) - Narration *Mistress of My Fate (2013) - Narration *Moonglow (2012) - Narration *Of Ice and Shadows (2019) - Narration *Of Fire and Stars (2018) - Narration *Party Girls Die in Pearls (2017) - Narration *Prudence (2015) - Narration *Queen of Hearts (2016) - Narration *Reticence (2019) - Narration *Rise of the Dragon Moon (2019) - Narration *Shadowdance (2013) - Narration *Soulbound (2015) - Narration *Stiletto (2016) - Narration *Stormsong (2020) - Narration *The Art of Logic in an Illogical World (2018) - Narration *The Body in Griffith Park (2019) - Narration *The Bone Houses (2019) - Narration *The Bride Takes a Groom (2018) - Narration *The Harp of Kings (2019) - Narration *The Iron Wyrm Affair (2012) - Narration *The Lady's Guide to Petticoats and Piracy (2018) - Narration *The Leopard Prince (2013) - Narration *The Liars' Gospel (2013) - Narration *The Miernik Dossier (2006) - Narration *The Queen Is Dead (2013) - Narration *The Raven Prince (2013) - Narration *The Ripper Affair (2014) - Narration *The Secret Life of Anna Blanc (2016) - Narration *The Serpent Prince (2013) - Narration *The Thickety: The Last Spell (2017) - Narration *The Thickety: The Whispering Trees (2015) - Narration *The Thickety: Well of Witches (2016) - Narration *The Woman in the Camphor Trunk (2017) - Narration *Thisby Thestoop and the Black Mountain (2018) - Narration *Those People (2019) - Narration *Torn (2018) - Narration *Waistcoats & Weaponry (2014) - Narration *War of the Cards (2017) - Narration *Winterblaze (2013) - Narration Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Death Race 3: Inferno (2013) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies' *A Good Year (2006) - Additional Voices *Alice in Wonderland (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Ben-Hur (2016) - Additional Voices *Beowulf (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Crazy Rich Asians (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Danny Collins (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Eye in the Sky (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007) - Additional Voices *Jack the Giant Slayer (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Jojo Rabbit (2019) - Additional Voices *Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Men in Black: International (2019) - New Agent Orientation Voice *National Treasure: Book of Secrets (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Pacific Rim (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Robin Hood (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Saving Mr. Banks (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Serendipity (2001) - Additional Voices *The Holiday (2006) - ADR Loop Group *The Last Witch Hunter (2015) - ADR Loop Group *The Mummy (2017) - ADR Loop Group *The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor (2008) - ADR Loop Group *The New World (2005) - ADR Loop Group *The Omen (2006) - Additional Voices *The Seeker (2007) - ADR Loop Group *The Terminal (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Thor (2011) - ADR Loop Group *X-Men: First Class (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Your Highness (2011) - Additional Voices 'TV Movies' *The Cloverfield Paradox (2018) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) - Additional Voices *Destiny 2 (2017) - Emissary of the Nine, Additional Voices *Destiny 2: Forsaken (2019) - Emissary of the Nine *Disney Hannah Montana: Spotlight World Tour (2007) - Additional Voices *Haunting Ground (2005) - Ayla, Daniella *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Lamarra, Additional Voices *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning: The Legend of Dead Kel (2012) - Angharad Glyndowr, Asa Arding, Bridgette Malloi, Castaway *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) - Additional Voices *Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction (2005) - Adriana Livingston *Microsoft Flight Simulator X: Deluxe Edition (2006) - Additional Voices *MotorStorm: Apocalypse (2011) - Candi, Rival *Nickelodeon GUTS (1994) - Additional Voices *Shadow of Rome (2005) - Vipsania, Additional Voices *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Elara Dorne, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - Elara Dorne *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - Elara Dorne *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne (2017) - Elara Dorne *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Elara Dorne *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Karliah *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Mercedes, Selene Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (152) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 1994-2020. Category:British Voice Actors